


Miracles in December

by utatorix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utatorix/pseuds/utatorix
Summary: cross post from Wattpad!After taking a personal leave, Marinette Dupain-Cheng returned back to work as Adrien Agreste's personal stylist. But she also had a new assignment from Gabriel Agreste himself - help design a stunning costume for the biggest liar in all of Paris.Kagami is suspicious of Adrien's constant disappearances, and confronts him, causing strain on their marriage.Meanwhile, Hawk Moth continues to akumatize Paris in hopes to seize the miraculous. But Hawk Moth IS getting older now... it seems he needs to find a protégé...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 12





	Miracles in December

"Marinette, are you sure you got everything? It's going to be your first day back, I just want to make sure you are alright." 

Marinette looked up from her box of assorted stationery and turned to her mother. She gave her mother a slight, albeit weak smile. "I think I'm good to go, Mom. I'm just a little nervous, what with me being gone for two whole months." 

"Well, it's understandable. You had... extraneous circumstances."

"Thank you for letting me stay with you and Dad at the bakery," Marinette said, putting her box down and walking over to her mother to give her a hug. "I really, really needed this."

"Well, of course," her mother said, hugging her back and stroking her daughter's hair gently. "I wish this didn't happen. Not to you, my dear who has done nothing to deserve this." She let go, and pulled her away to look at Marinette face to face. "You're always welcome back, dear."

Marinette smiled a little wider. "Thank you, Mom. I'm going to head out now." 

"Sure. Be safe, Marinette!" 

"I will!" 

Marinette left Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, and began to walk toward the direction of the Agreste Tower.

"Marinette, you're going to be late like this! Are you sure you won't take a car?"

Marinette glanced to the side at the red ladybug, floating next to her nervously. She frowned, shaking her head. 

"Not after what happened to Luka. I don't think... I can be in a car for a while."

After about twenty minutes of walking, Marinette made it to the entrance of Agreste Tower. She looked up at it, and gulped when she couldn't see the top of the building.

"I don't think I can do this, Tikki," Marinette whispered. 

"Of course you can, Marinette!" Tikki said, popping her head out from her hiding spot in Marinette's bag. "Besides, you get to have your old desk back. Remember, the one with the comfiest chair in the whole wide world?"

"Right!" Marinette said, grinning widely. "For that chair!" She picked up her box once more, and stepped through the sliding door. At the front, Marinette was surprised to see a new receptionist. 

"Manon! What are you doing here?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, I'm the new receptionist!" the fifteen year old chirped. 

"Oh, that's nice. Since when?" 

"Hm, last Monday? The old receptionist quit. She said she was finally pursuing her dreams of scaling ice mountains in the Himalayas."

"Wow, that's amazing! I wish I was there to see her off, though..." Marinette sighed. "I can't believe I missed that!"

"Oh, don't worry Marinette! Hey, there's a silver lining! You're just in time to greet your new model!"

"A new model? But I've always designed for Adrien!" 

"Yes, but she's a well known model too! Apparently Gabriel Agreste wanted you to use your talents to make her stand out for the next fashion show hosted by the Mayor next month. He said it will be temporary."

"Well known? Who could it be?"

"Hey, Marinette! Omg!! Crazy seeing you here!"

That...voice.

Marinette turned in shock. "Lila?!"

"Hey, Marinette! I heard you'll be designing a new costume for me! I'm so happy! You know, my last stylist, back in Switzerland? He was soooo boring! Haha, everyone was fighting for me to let them design my outfit, but I let him out of all people and he really let me down. I hope you won't let me down too, Marinette," Lila said, smirking and batting her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Lila, you were in Switzerland? That's so cool!" Manon exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean, after seeing my runway last week, Adrien Agreste basically BEGGED me to fly first class back to Paris so I can personally work with him. He's like, in love with me or something, but I mean, who isn't?"

"That's funny, Lila, considering how it was his dad that made the arrangements and asked you to come. Besides, Adrien is MARRIED. You know, to Kagami Tsurugi, the fencing master? She's not someone you want to cross with your lies."

"Omg! Marinette, no! Pleaseee don't put words in my mouth, I only meant that he SEEMS like he's in love with me! I totally respect his relationship with Kagami, they are so CUTE together!" Lila said, pouting. 

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Whatever Lila. Let's just get to work." She pulled out her work ID and walked to the elevator, opening the door and gesturing her head toward it. "Come on, my studio's upstairs."

Just as she left it. 

Marinette put her box down, and pulled out her notebook. Unpacking could happen later. She needed to help Lila, apparently. She furrowed her eyebrows, flipping through. There were only male croquis. She was Adrien's exclusive designer for years, after all. She was ill prepared to design for a female, especially someone as horrible as Lila.

Marinette glanced over at Lila, who was draped across a leather seat - HER COMFY LEATHER CHAIR - studying her nails with disinterest. Marinette sighed, holding back the urge to scream.

"Alright Lila, I think we should talk about the fashion show next month. Mayor Bourgeois and his wife are expecting great things, so is there a theme you wanted?"

"Um, I don't know. Whatever makes me look gorgeous and grab Adrien's attention," Lila said, rolling her eyes.

"Why would I do that for you, Lila?"

"Because you're my stylist and what I say does. If you have such an issue with it, maybe I should go talk to Gabriel Agreste himself. We're very close, as you may know."

That was one thing that came out of Lila's mouth that was true. Her and Gabriel Agreste had met at a party that Lila's mom brought her to, and Gabriel had invited her to be a model. Whatever he saw in her, Marinette would never know. 

"There will be no issues, Lila. I'll come up with some designs, feel free to leave my office right now."

"Why did you even bring me up here then?!" Lila asked, offended. "Waste of my time!"

"Yeah, I know," Marinette said, grinning. "Bye, Lila!"


End file.
